


You Complete Me

by railmehotchner



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self Insert Weekend, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmehotchner/pseuds/railmehotchner
Summary: A new arrival at the BAU ruffles some feathers and causes some disruption but over time a bond begins to form between you and your superior. A bond that even the most oblivious of people can see. A bond that completes you.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Unexpected Arrival

Growing up on the road, bouncing from motel to motel and back again, had always taken its toll. From a young age I had found it difficult to make friends, knowing that within mere months I could lose them and be swept away to another crappy motel only for the cycle to repeat itself once more. I hold no bitterness or contempt towards my parents for that, though. Because even from that young age, I understood sacrifice and I understood that no matter how many times we'd land in a new motel, there would always been something to explore. I think that's why I decided I wanted to join the FBI. I'm no stranger to long haul flights and cheap hotel rooms and while those things would deter many others, they're my norm and I think having a little normality in your adult life is good. So, once I graduated college with my degree, I went straight into training for my qualifications. Thank the lord I did, too. Without it I wouldn't have realised how much I genuinely enjoy the work and how excited I am to pursue it. All of that training has brought me to where I am right now. Standing on the steps of Quantico, adjusting my blouse.

It's funny to think about sometimes. Not funny like the crappy jokes you hear on daytime television or the jokes those weird clowns make at kids birthday parties (something about them just never really sits right with me). Not funny like the games of peek-a-boo that parents seem to insist on playing with their poor, unsuspecting children. They swear it helps with their development but I'm almost certain it just scares the living daylights out of the poor buggers. Not even funny like those moments with your best mate where every second spent trying to calm down just seems to fuel your laughter until either one or both of you lose the ability to breathe and your entire body aches with joy and amusement. No this is more of a strange sensation. So I guess maybe funny isn't exactly the right word to describe it. Perhaps odd or surreal would work better? Or maybe downright psychotic given the circumstances. Does it make me an awful, disloyal mess of a person? Probably. Should I be concerned? Definitely. Am I? Not particularly. Maybe I should start over.

It's strange to think about sometimes (better?) how such awful events like murders can lead to such strengthened bonds within a workplace or even within a family. But I guess trauma can do that to a person. I'd certainly know.

I've always enjoyed studying behavioural patterns. Even as a child. When I would stare bullies directly in their eyes, desperate to unlock their hidden insecurities and wield them against them. I guess that's one of the reasons I didn't mind moving around so much. It meant that I became immune to the hateful comments and snide remarks thrown my way when I was younger and when I would daydream for hours on end about how beautiful existence would be when I finally grew breasts and fell in love. All the way up until the world decided to take those dreams and warp them into some form of torture that most like to call public high school. So here I sit before you in a one sided relationship with unhealthy eating habits and constant attraction to older men who don't even know about their roles in my beautiful, slightly concerning imagination, but hey I mean at least the breasts came through (a bit too much though). Basically what I'm trying to say is it comes as a second nature to me. Whether its the barista in my local cafe or even the creep next door who won't stop trying to invite me to one of his "strip poker" tournaments, anyone can be profiled if you try hard enough. Well, almost anyone. 

I like to think that I'm mostly unreadable but as I enter the glass doors of the Behavioural Analysis Unit and eyes begin to fall on me, I realise that maybe that's not quite true. A young and slim male watches me closely as I enter, his fluffy hair falling over his eyes as he quickly looks back at his desk. I elect to ignore it as I slowly walk up to the desk closest to me and calmly ask the blonde lady sitting at it where I would find SSA Aaron Hotchner. She points out his office and I make my way over, careful to avoid tripping on the stairs. 

I knock on the door loud enough to be heard and obey once told to come in. The relaxed atmosphere tenses the moment I step inside, his eyes studying me as I place my file upon his desk, ensuring that it doesn't knock the coffee mug placed by his paperwork. "Hi. Im SSA y/n y/l/n. I was told to meet you here" I put on my nicest smile which he unfortunately does not return, his deep-set expression remaining firm and unmoved as he flicks through the file. "Yes I was informed you would be arriving today. Apparently you showed a lot of promise and potential in your training and it's my duty to see if you are as good as you seem to be on paper." His voice is lower that I expected and he speaks in a tone that demands respect without him needing to actually ask for it. I nod, slightly entranced by the man before me. "Yep. That's about right" I refuse to allow my smile to fall as I speak. He takes a final look at my file before speaking again "now, in normal circumstances we would sit and discuss your role in the team and how things work here but I have just been informed by our technical analyst that we have a case so I hope you're good at learning from example" he sighs, standing "I'll introduce you to the team before we debrief"

I can't help but feel intimidated by him as he looms ominously over me, his back straight and his shoulders wide. Normally men whose presence alone demands respect would come across as dangerous and unappealing to me but his seems to have a warmth and safety to it too. Almost as if he would kill to protect those around him that he holds dear and I definitely don't doubt that he would. As he begins to exit, I follow him down the hall, feeling far more confident now that I've found my feet in the new environment. 

The briefing room is quite an open room that leaves space for people to breathe without feeling like the walls are closing in which is exactly what I need right now. A safe space. A calm place. A circular table sits front and centre with multiple people already gathered around it. I instantly recognise the hazel-eyed man from before and the woman who had helped me find my way. 

The man I have come to know as Aaron Hotchner introduces me before going around the room and introducing those with us. "Unfortunately Rossi cannot join us right now but he'll meet you on the plane" A rather colourful woman at the front says, catches my attention. The hesitation on her face as she stares at me speaks to her hatred of change but I smile back at her, hoping to sooth her worries. It seems to work and she is introduced as Penelope Garcia. Pink glasses adorn her sun-kissed face, an unusual but very welcome pop of colour in the dark workplace. Her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders with streaks of pink to match the glasses and the cat ears perched on top of her head. I can't help but admire how unapologetically beautiful she is and how much the brightness compliments her.

I listen intently as she lists of key facts of the case. "So this case takes us to the wonderful state of Florida. Three female bodies found in Cedar Key, all strangled to death with their own leather belts that were so kindly left around their necks" Garcia grimaces as she speaks, clearly not enjoying the mental image she has conjured up "And this is where it gets worse, bite marks were found up and down each body but no match has been made on them yet and the DNA found doesn't match to any in the system but it's definitely the same unsub as the bite marks and DNA match on each victim" she continues before quickly sitting down to avoid having to discuss it any further. 

The blonde woman from earlier whom Hotch referred to as Jennifer pipes up with "perhaps the strangulation connects to some form of impotence or childhood trauma" she says as she studies the the photos intently. I shake my head, unable to stop myself from speaking up "Or perhaps the strangulation isn't the most important part here. Maybe it's about the belt" This time when everyone looks at me, it doesn't deter me and I continue "Well its an important part of his MO that the belt used is not his own, it belongs to the victims and the ritual aspect of buckling it around their neck once he's done with it combined with there being no signs of sexual assault even though the belt has been removed highlights that the belt removal doesn't have a sexual motive. On top of that, it can't really be considered a weapon of opportunity when he's done it three times in a row. I think we are definitely looking at childhood trauma but not necessarily that involved strangulation, more so that involved beatings of just general physical abuse from a mother figure or beatings from a father figure that the mother did nothing to stop." None of them attempt to stop me as I explain and once I have finished, they each look at me in surprise, nodding in agreement. The ghost of a smile flickers across Hotch's face as he also nods "Yeah I think you might be right there. We'll find out more when we get there though. Wheels up in 30."


	2. The First Plane Journey

Everyone assembles on the jet, splitting off into smaller groups to discuss the case and probably to discuss me too. It's not as if I'm new to the whole being the outcast thing, though. You kinda get used to it when you've spent your life moving around every few months. I sigh and glance at the two groups, noticing a seat free by Hotch and an older man who I recognise instantly as David Rossi. It's surreal. I always dreamt of the day I'd meet him and those dreams definitely didn't involve working alongside him. I take the seat besie Hotch and extend a hand to the other man sat infront of me "Hi you must be David Rossi, nice to meet you" I say sweetly, allowing him to shake my hand as he responds with "Yep, that's me kiddo. You must be y/n. I'm sorry to have missed you at the briefing but I had a bit of a family emergency" An Italian twinge hugs his voice and a friendly expression dances across his antique face , each wrinkle and blemish telling its own narrative. I nod "It's all good. Hope it's resolved now" I don't really know how else to respond so I settle on that, leaning back in my seat. 

The hairs on the back of my neck begin to raise as Hotch shifts beside me, turning slightly to face me "How are you feeling?" he asks, studying my posture and my expression, looking for any information that my subconscious movements can give him about me. "I'm fine, just trying to get used to everything" I shrug, laying my head back against the headrest and tensing when he places his hand on my arm and squeezes softly in an attempt to reassure me which proves successful when the tension leaves my body. "I'm sure you'll get along with everyone just fine. But just as a bit of advice about the team. As long as you like pasta and can appreciate decent alcohol you and Rossi will get along just fine'' Hotch's lips curl up slightly in what can only be described as his version of a smile as Rossi chuckles in agreements before allowing Hotch to continue "Jennifer is a case of being nice and letting her talk your ears off about her sons. Spencer loves literature but hates germs so just keep that in mind. Prentiss already likes you so you're in luck there. Morgan is a really great guy and I think the two of you will definitely hit it off" he keeps his eyes trained on me the entire time he speaks; his intense gaze bores into me. "And Garcia just needs time to warm up to you but she's a sweetheart really" Rossi adds, a knowing smile etched into his tanned face. 

Around an hour into the plane ride, Hotch pulls out a newspaper, flicking through it and reading the articles. I find myself peering over his shoulder to read them too having finished rereading the case file. He seems to notice my interest and silently adjusts the paper so that we can both read it comfortably for a while. Each time he turns a page, I find myself drawn closer to him until our arms are almost touching, my heart racing and forcing me to pull back and give him an apologetic stare before quickly retreating and collapsing into a seat beside Derek who had been sitting alone for most of the flight so far. I sigh in relief, my chest heaving and the skin of my neck reddening. 

Derek laughs quietly "You're in a rush, huh? Did Hotch say something? He can be a bit of a drill sergeant sometimes but he's nice, really" he pats my knee, flashing me a grin of perfect white teeth. "Hmm? Oh... no it's nothing I just saw you alone and thought you might like some company since Jj, Spencer and Prentiss moved closer to where the coffee is" I mutter, my excuse weak but believable and also not completely untrue. 

I think back on what Hotch had said about Derek before breathing a sigh of relief, thankful that she'd picked someone easy to get along with to sit by. "So whats your story, kid?" he asks, nudging me playfully as though we'd known each for ever. "Well im an army brat so I moved around a lot as a kid. I spent alot of time in motels growing up so that won't be a massive thing for me to have to get used to in this line of work. I graduated with honours and i finished top of my class in FBI training" I shrug, playing it safe and sticking to the basics. He nods along as I speak. "Well you are a smart little cookie aren't you? Why did you wanna join the FBI?" He continues. I put some more thought into my response this time, tiptoeing around specific details that I am not yet ready to have bubbling around the team before settling with a simple "Helping people" He seems convinced by that answer enough that he doesn't push anything else out of me. 

"Do you wanna share a bag of chips and watch a crappy 2000s movies with me to pass time?" he asks, definable speaking my language as he switches on his laptop and flicks to Netflix. I nod and shift closer to him as he switches on 13 going 30. It seems like a pretty random suggestion but given that I never pass up an offer of free food and he seems like a really cool dude that I'd definitely want as a friend, I can't help but agree and glue my eyes to the screen, allowing his company and the movie infront of me to help the remaining flight time pass quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions and criticisms in the comments :)


	3. Adrenaline Rush

The movies that Derek and I watch prove to be about as bad as you'd except but his presence is nice. Warmth and comfort clings to the air around him and, in turn, the words he speaks and looks he sends my way. Usually the "alpha male" type would send me hurtling in the other direction but the evidence of this purely being a façade far outweighs any true mark on his character. 

The plane lands after hours of airtime and standing proves to be a small issue, my legs numb and aching. "One foot first then the next" I repeat to myself in my head as I attempt to shake my legs awake and rise to my feet. My lower half seems to have other ideas as it trembles against my weight. The humiliating idea of falling flat on my face in front of everyone on my first day as a real Supervisory Special Agent tears through my mind as I desperately reach out for something to grab onto and keep my balance. 

And there he is. Aaron Hotchner. The angel himself with his calloused hand outstretched for me to hold onto and find my centre of gravity. I take it, shooting a grateful expression his way as he allows me to once more shake my legs awake, this time with more success. Comforting heat emanates from his palms and his fingertips lightly brush the back of my hands sending sudden sparks of guilty desire through my veins. 

Longing erupts in my chest as I am forced to pull my hand away from his, hoping that I didn't spend too long staring at him in complete and utter awe. His brief nod and turn does little to quench the worry bubbling in my throat that he finds me off putting or concerning but I push it down and follow him him out in silence. 

The jeeps are there waiting for us when we exit the jet and we are divided into groups. Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and I are instructed to go to the crime scene and Reid, Jj and Rossi head to the station. Without giving us a moment to think, Morgan claims the driver's seat and Prentiss yells shotgun, jumping into the passenger seat and leaving the back seats for me and, luckily, Hotch.

The leather interior was cool to the touch against the thin material of my flared pants and the smell of pine wafted through the air. A speaker, sprinkled with dust, sits front and centre on the dashboard as Derek reaches towards it to turn it on. Hotchner lowers himself into the seat beside me, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. His aura beside me is enough to send shivers climbing up my spine. 

The hum of conversation about the case and about random topics dances into my ears, lulling me into a gentle slumber against my will. My eyes feel heavy and my head tips back against the seat. I don't know exactly when my exhaustion got the best of me but eventually the mental pull of relaxation gets the best of me and my body falls limp into sleep.

I awake with a start what seems like only moments later when the jeeps makes a sharp turn onto a beaten old track. Cotton rubs against my flushed cheek and the scent of men's aftershave tickles my nose. I slowly struggle to open my eyes, my mind foggy and my eyes blurred. It takes a few seconds for me to notice my position, resting against Aaron's side, my head against his shoulder and his hands folded in his lap. Fighting the urge to throw myself backwards into my seat away from him, I feign a small yawn and close my eyes again, nuzzling my cheek closer against his shoulder as if still lost in a dream. Okay maybe that's shady but honestly if you were pressed against a really attractive older mans side what would you do? You can't seriously expect me to give up this once in a lifetime experience that easily? Plus he doesn't seem to mind as his hands remain folded calmly in his lap, moving them only to hold me steady at sharp turns and sudden stops. Safe doesn't even begin to explain how I feel with him. I've known him a matter of hours and already feel an overwhelming sense of security and need. 

Derek taps the steering wheel to the rhythm of a song only he can hear as the journey continues, apparently being too loud as he is calmly hushed by the older man beneath me. It takes every fibre of my being not to smile against his blazer and remain still and neutral, not wanting to expose the fact that I am now mostly aware of my surroundings. Aaron shifts slightly under me to place a hand on my knee and squeeze it "Hey there, you awake?" he asks lowly, a rare show of care and genuine humanity. I mumble out a response and stretch, sitting up and glancing over at him, eyes not used to the bright sunlight "I am now" I say with a small laugh, my voice slightly hoarse from sleep. "Did I fall asleep on you? I'm so sorry" I rush out, feeling as though even if I did stay for longer than I probably should have, I still owe him some sort of apology.

The corners of his lips tug upwards slightly and... was that a chuckle? It was. He chuckles a simple "It's fine, no worries. Your first day can be pretty stressful and tiring. But I must warn you now, I'm pretty sure Prentiss got a picture so you might never live it down" he says with what can only be perceived as a smirk that could kill a girl within seconds. I groan as I look at Prentiss who has peered round her seat to look at me, phone in hand and picture on show. Now to say that the picture is cute would be the understatement of the century because the picture is hands down the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Not just because I'm in it.

The remainder of the car ride is uneventful and I keep my distance from Hotch, peering out of the window at passing woodlands until we arrived at the crime scene where police cars have lined the area and taped up the designated parts of the small town. The realisation slowly begins to set in that this case is gonna be a rough one. I mean, we are in Florida. Best keep with theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill in the comments :)


	4. The Hotel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 hotel rooms for 7 people. What could go wrong?
> 
> (Also i originally tagged this piece slow burn but it really isn’t)

The newest disposal sight couldn't possibly be any more normal. Nothing particularly sticks out or grasps my attention at first and I have to study each centimetre of the gravel and dirt in silence, desperate to find some form of evidence or hint of the unsubs behavioural pattern. It takes mere minutes of intense focus before something captures my gaze. A row of four small holes dug into the dirt, hidden by the grass and each holding a single quarter. 

I beckon the others over as I pull on rubber gloves and move the foliage aside to give them a clearer view "So...four holes but only three victims?" Derek asks as he crouches by me, also using his gloved hand to adjust the grass. "That we know of" I sigh, casting a glance around the surrounding area, my eyes resting on a misplaced branch a few metres away from the police tape that appeared almost too natural given the situation. I signal to Hotch to come and help me move it and the two of us heave the thick branches and stones aside, his fingertip accidentally brushing against the side of my hand. I tense but pretend to ignore it and continue moving stuff aside. 

The rancid scent of decay wafts into the air the moment her body is exposed to the elements and I have to fight to keep my composure. Another victim, her body left to rot in the same position as the others, the leather belt tight around her neck. But she's hidden. All the other bodies had been found in the open around the dumping ground but she was hidden. Why?

We call in the coroner's and allow them to do their jobs as we head back to the jeep, a tension hanging over the four of us. Emily sends me occasional comforting glances and offers to sit in the backseat with me, conscious that this is my first official case and my first time finding a girl around my own age left to be swallowed up by the Earth. Derek pats my back lightly as we open the Jeep doors but says nothing more.

The ride to the hotel is plagued with a heavy silence. 

The other group meets us there, most of them deep in thought over how the introduction of a new body and her positioning would effect the case and the profile. Jennifer checks us in and holds out 4 keys. "Sorry, kids but the hotels not exactly 5 stars and 4 rooms is all we could get. So all but one of us are gonna have to pair up." She laughs lightly, visibly reminiscing a fond memory. It's comforting to hear after the disposal sight discovery. Call me a pussy all you want but no matter how many dead bodies you come across, it doesn't make the guilt or the anger go away. 

Rossi, of course, calls dibs on the single room and, since he apparently funds most of the BAU's nights out, we are in no position to deny him it. Morgan makes some offhanded comment about not sharing a room with Reid and instead takes Prentiss, using the excuse that she's got the best taste in television which we all pretend to believe. Jj and Reid share a silent look before she hands me a key and the two of them walk off together. So that leaves me and Hotch. The insanely hot unit chief who I literally only met today and am already convinced is the most attractive male on Earth. Great. Love that for me. 

He nods curtly before walking off in the general direction of our room and I follow, silently, admiring the pretty paintings strewn across the walls around us. The walk to our room is uneventful but I don't mind. The idea of getting food, a shower and into bed beckons me and makes it worth it. 

I unlock the door and he holds an arm in-front of me to stop me from going inside. He switches on the light and steps in first, giving the room a once over with his eyes before signalling that its safe for me to come inside with a small "never hurts to check". My heart smiles at the simple act. 

I join him inside the room and close the door behind me before collapsing onto one of the single beds, my lower legs hanging off of it and swinging absentmindedly. He glances over at me with his version of a chuckle "Tired?" he asks. "More hungry than anything. Wanna order takeout and have it delivered to our room?" I respond. He nods "sure" and I hop up to browse through the hotel's provided information packet looking for local takeout places. I find a page full of them and turn it towards him "Fancy any of these?" I ask, wiggling the sheet at him slightly.

We settle on an Italian place that has reasonably good reviews and he calls up to place the order. To pass the time it'll take to arrive, I set up Netflix on my laptop for us, battling the shitty hotel wifi, and we both kick off our shoes and put on a documentary to sit on his bed and watch. Something about sharks because let's be honest, sharks are cool as hell. 

As the time passes and a nature expert spouts facts about the "blue beauties of the sea" as he calls them (Hotch wastes no time in calling out how dumb that is because not all of them are blue and not all of them are beautiful), the two of us get to know each other a bit better and I find a certain comfort in the familiar actions that I have already become accustomed to. He appears to feel the same but it's hard to tell given his unusually good poker face. Seeing him like this though, beginning to unwind and allowing his hard eyed persona to drop for the night, its a truly incredible sight. It's mesmerising to watch, to notice. To feel his body slowly loosen beside you and the tension slowly fade from his shoulders. To sense the slacking of his jaw and the way he begins to slump. To know that he feels comfortable being himself around you after such a short time.

As the delivery time edges closer, I busy myself with clearing a small table, fit for two to comfortably sit at, so that we will have somewhere to sit and talk while we eat. 

When the food finally arrives, I pay the delivery man, leaving him a decent tip, and then place stuff on the table. I wash my hands and set up the makeshift cutlery they provided before taking a seat. Within minutes, Aaron has joined me, sitting across from me and unpacking the food from its bag, handing me mine. "So, I read your file." He starts "Army brat? I only ask because you seemed to move around a whole lot" I respond with a small nod "Yep that’s correct. My dad was stationed overseas for quite some time” I shrug as I twist my pasta around my fork. “What about you? What’s your story?” I ask. He pauses for a moment to consider his answer over “Well, I was born in Virginia and stayed there growing up. I had a bit of a strained relationship with my father but me and my mom were really close” A slight sparkle hit his eye at the mention of his mother. “And then my dad died so it was just me and my mom.” He shrugs, the openness most likely coming from the warmth of the room and the long day. “I was a prosecutor for a while but it felt like I was too late with every case so I joined the BAU where I could cut them off before more lives would be lost. Got married to the woman I thought I’d spend the rest of my life with. Had a beautiful son called Jack who saw the photo of you in your file when I was reading it at home and thought you were really pretty.” A faint smile crosses his face and I falter at the mention of a wife, pausing and looking up to meet his eyes. “We’re divorced now. Very complicated but she gets custody of Jack” he continues with a small sigh, his eyes searching my own before slowly giving me a once over.

My breath hitches.

“Well that’s really nice of Jack to say” I smile, reaching out to lightly pat his hand before continuing to eat. 

After both of our plates have been cleared, I glance longingly at the bathroom. “I think we both need a shower before tomorrow because tomorrows gonna be a long one” Aaron pipes in when he notices where I’m looking. I nod in agreement and stand, turning away from him to open my bag, aware of his piercing stare running up and down my back. “Am I okay to go first? Because I really wanna get out of these clothes.” I ask, grabbing a simple shorts and tshirt set from my bag along with my toiletries.

“Yeah of course. Take as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :)


	5. The Epic Highs And Lows Of Showering First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah slowburn wasnt the right word since they have sex in this chapter. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to balance smut and literate writing and keep y/n as undescribed as possible so please leave any positives or criticisms in the comments :)

Warm water flows through the creaking pipes, spraying against my back like the comforting embrace of a cotton-coated whip. I scrub the sweat and stress of the day off of my skin with rose and peppermint scented products, allowing questions about the case to race through my mind and claw at my psyche. The same question presses against my temple urgently. Why was she hidden? I guess we won't know until we find out who she actually is.

I remain beneath the heat for a few minutes, taking the opportunity to wash my hair with coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. Eventually, I turn off the water and dry my skin and hair, changing into the simple set I had brought into the bathroom with me. It's a lot more revealing that I would usually chose but it was small to pack and I had limited space in my bag so I just went with it. Cleaning my face is a quick process as I don't want to keep Aaron waiting too long for his time under the water's hypnotising spray. 

Upon finishing up, I unlock the bathroom door, opening it and entering back into the main room. I can't help but feel slightly insecure as his eyes radiate towards me. Goosebumps begin to raise across each centimetre of skin that his focus glides across and the a droplet of the water remaining in my hair drops onto my shoulder before sliding down my shirt. "Bathrooms free" I fix him with a smile as I walk back over to where he's sitting. Tangible tension builds between us as both of our gazes can't help but fall upon the other. "Jack was right, you know. You really are strikingly beautiful" he mumbles, outstretching his hand which I place my own on top of. Palm to palm. 

Moments later, he brings my hand to his face, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it and then another at my wrist. Is it wrong to want this? To need this? To give into this with a man I met only hours ago? A man with whom in those hours I've gotten to know better than I know friends I've been speaking to for years. So maybe it won't be all that catastrophic if I do allow myself just one night of recklessness. 

Fuck it.

I widen my eyes and stare at him with faux innocence. He tugs lightly on my hand, pulling me closer and I hesitate for only a second before I pull him to his feet and place my hands on his chest, gripping his lapels tightly between my fingertips. "You're playing a dangerous game here, Hotchner" I speak through a bitten lip. His forehead rests against mine and I feel his calloused thumb glide across my hip to nestle in the curve of my waist "I didn't know danger could look this good" he smirks playfully, running his hand through my hair and gripping it slightly from the roots, tipping my head back.

Quivering and shifting, my legs feel like they're going to fail beneath me. "Is this what you want y/n? We can stop at anytime." His words are breaths against the skin of my neck. Carefully, I consider my response. On one hand, this could make my working life difficult if it goes badly. But on the other hand, he's really hot and he doesn't seem like the type to ruin my life out of spite. I'll reiterate. Fuck it. I must have taken a while to think things through as Aaron instantly pulls his hands away and holds them in a surrender position to show that he is of no threat to me if I do turn down his advances.

Against my better judgment, I reach out, wrapping a hand around his tie and pulling him back to me. "I do want this. I really want this". And with those simple words, he's straight back to where he was, his hand on my waist and his other wrapped up in my hair. My flushed cheeks burn as our faces edge closer together. Closer and closer until our lips are mere inches away.

Fireworks. 

Fireworks explode in the small gap between our tightly pressed together bodies. Explosions tingle between our lips and I gasp softly at the sensation. Somehow we manage to get closer, my arms wrapping around his neck and his firmly around my waist. For the seconds we need to breathe and pull away, all I want is the sensation back. It's addictive. It's intoxicating. I could drown in it and come out of the other end smiling and wonderstruck. 

Appearing to sense my desperation, he tips my head back and brushes his lips against my throat before kissing it hungrily. "Am I okay to leave marks?" he asks, his mouth remaining pressed against my skin, unmoving. In the heat of passion, I nod eagerly, uttering a small "yes" before tipping my head back further. He takes this as an invitation to take the skin of my shoulder between his teeth, sucking on it like a baby to a bottle. Like a desperate man who needs a release from his Hellhole of a reality. A release I will gladly provide.

Eventually, we stumble over to one of the beds. I take a seat on the edge and pull him over to stand infront of me by his belt loops before beginning to help him remove his jacket. "Hmm.. I suppose it is unfair that you're in..." he runs his hand across my upper thigh and fiddles with the thin cotton of my shorts "these." he smirks "and I'm in a full suit." 

In the beginning, I attempt to unbutton his shirt in a slow seductive manner but my impatience gets the best of me and I quickly begin to increase my pace, practically ripping the goddamn thing off of him and sending it hurtling across the room towards his suitcase. "We can fold later" I say, enjoying my own humour greatly. 

After a small pause to appreciate and explore his torso and chest with my hands, I set to work on the button of his trousers, fumbling and fiddling with it impatiently until I can finally remove them. I stare at him in awe. I mean i knew he was hot beneath the three piece but goddamn. 

"Hey, y/n. You still with me?" he chuckles above me, leaning down to kiss me again "you seem a bit wonderstruck" He absentmindedly runs his fingers through my hair while he speaks. "Yeah. Yeah I'm still here. You're just- You're- wow." I mumble, loud enough for him to hear. He chuckles once more and hooks a thumb under the hem of my shirt "May I?" I respond with a rough nod, not trusting my words. He obliges and pulls the tank top up and over my head, my bra soon following it as it is launched in the direction of my bag. 

Moonlight pours into the room, setting the air with a gentle blue haze. Aaron quickly walks to the window, grabbing a condom as he passes his bag, before pulling the curtains shut and allowing the buzzing hotel bulb to be the only source of light in the room. But we don't mind. It's clear that we don't mind when he pulls me back to him, kissing me roughly before pushing me onto my back on the bed, kneeling over me and pinning my wrists above my head reminding me once more that we can stop at anytime if I say the word. Its clear we don't mind when he hooks his thumb under the waist band of my shorts with a silent request for permission which I gladly give because, well, we've already gotten this far and what's the fun in stopping.

His rough knuckles press against my hip as he tugs down the thin shorts. He shifts off of the bed, kneeling beside it and pulling me towards him by my thighs, holding them apart and pressing kissed up the sensitive skin. He must find a patch he likes because i can feel him sucking and biting at the skin like a lifeline. I arch my back and bite my lip, fighting the   
urge to squeeze my thighs shut as his hand edges closer to the cotton underwear I am wearing. One of his fingers slowly grazes across the fabric before slipping beneath and finding its way to my clit, rubbing small circles on the sensitive flesh and sending shivers shooting up my spine. He can sense the shudder against his tongue as he licks a stripe up my thigh, stopping just before the hem of my underwear "hmm... come on, honey. I think we need these off to" he teases by blowing lightly against the cotton. 

Instantaneously, I agree and he tugs them down, placing them on the bed for later use as he presses his face against my vagina, sucking and licking my clit while his fingers grip my hips tight enough to bruise. My breathing falters and I find my hips rutting forward against his face in desperation. At a particularly pleasant lick, my hands find their way into his hair, holding onto it for dear life as I ride his face, moaning and almost writhing. He comes up fair air, long enough to growl a simple "hush now. don't want Morgan and Prentiss next door getting too suspicious now, do we?" I whine pitifully at him, pleading him to get back to it as I nod repeatedly "okay, okay pleaseee" 

He rubs his thumb gently against the bundle of nerves just to force my hand back into his hair, begging for him by pushing my hips up as close to him as possible. He stares me in the eyes for a few moments before obliging and going back to the blissful tongue movements. The writhing starts all over again as I thrust my hips forward, forced to pull one hand away from his hair and bite it to stay quite, my chest heaving and my breathing wracked. 

I've never met a man before who can pull me apart quite like this. 

Muffled cries of "please" and "fuck" and other phrases of that kind fill the room as I edge closer and closer. Occasionally, when he feels my thighs tightens around him and my body twitch, he stops. Leaving me on the edge of release time and time again until I can barely speak through the choked and muffled moans. Until finally, finally, he allows it to build and build and build and when the wave of pleasure rolls over me he continues to tongue fuck me, allowing me to ride his face through it until I'm completely breathless and he comes up to kneel over me again. Without missing a beat, his lips find mine and our heaving chests press against each other, my skin still burning beneath his. 

“God you’re so fucking beautiful” he breathes against my ear as I grasp at his boxers, pushing them down to leave him as exposed as me. Roughly, he flips me onto my stomach before pulling up my hips and laying a single firm slap against the pale skin of my ass. I gasp and push the now pink skin back against his hand, tipping my head back and taking a deep breath. He runs a hand up the length of his genitals before rolling on the condom and lining himself up. “Are you sure this is what you want, y/n?” he places a kiss on my lower back, biting it softly. “Yes. Please” I try to keep my voice level but with my legs shaking slightly and my body aching with need, it’s impossible to sound anything but desperate. He seems unphased by this however as I feel his dick twitch in response against my vagina as he readies himself. 

His preparation takes very little time due to my arousal and it takes even less time for him to thrust roughly into me, his hips beginning to find a harsh rhythm that shoves me forward with my chest presses against the cotton sheets and my hands gripping them by my head. My moaning and pleading is muffled by the fabric but his, purposefully hushed to avoid raising too much suspicion, can still be heard clearly by me. The skin of his hips slams roughly against the back of my thighs, creating and oddly present sting which blooms across them as his he continues to build speed and force in his thrusts. 

The ache erupts across my body for what seems like hours before there’s stutter in his pattern and his groan and grunts become exceedingly more strained, his fingers digging deeper into my waist in a way that will definitely bruise in the morning but will be so worth it just to feel marked by him like no one else I know can say they are. 

He cums with a finally thrust, his body twitching slightly against mine and his breath shallow as he collapses onto his side on the bed beside me, pulling me close and pressing his face into my neck. Light kisses create a tingly sensation that I can’t help but laugh at. He rubs his finger across my shoulder and I feel him smile against me “You’ve got a few hickeys there, hun. Sorry about that” he looks up at me with his sparkling chocolate eyes and places a sweet kiss on my lips. 

We cuddle up tighter against each other and pull the duvet covers up over us. I turn to have my back to him, his arms securing tightly around my waist and his breath tickling my bare shoulders as the room is plunged into darkness by the light being turned off. Gradually I allow sleep to consume me, feeling safe against the man who I met only hours ago.


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex. Idk i was tired and rushing lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me with this one

Waking up in his arms is like waking up from a dream only to find that you're caught on a cloud, far away from the threats of the real world. Yesterday's aftershave stings my nostrils as I breathe in deeply against his chest. "Morning" he says, his voice hoarse and husky as he places a kiss on my forehead "I don't think either of us were expecting that one" he laughs, his body shaking against mine as the laugh ripples through it. I shake my head and kiss him once more before going to stand "Definitely not". He tightens his grip around my waist and pulls me back to him "five more minutes" he growls softly against my ear. I smile and nuzzle back against his warmth "hmm okay" 

After the five minutes has passed, I turn to look up at him "come on. we've got to get ready and go find the others or people will talk" Against his better judgment, he agrees and allows me to move away, taking longer than necessary to get up out of the bed. I suddenly become hyper aware of the fact that I am completely naked but decide not to do anything to fix it just yet given the way Hotch continuously glances over at me with a bitten lip. "Well since you and your itty bitty shorts just had to interrupt last night before I got a chance to shower, I'm gonna have to go do that now. We woke up pretty early so we still have a good hour and a half before we need to be at the station and we can take a cab if Prentiss and Morgan have already left by the time we're ready." He says as he grabs stuff from his bag, kissing one of the marks on my shoulder from the previous night and going into the bathroom, pulling the door to but not closing it completely. 

The harsh sound echoes through the room as a cacophony of water drops fall from the shower head and hit the porcelain bathtub. An internal battle begins as I ponder my options. I could wait out here and get dressed and read for the day so that we will be on time to the jeep... or I could go and join him. Decisions, decisions. I can hear the spray of water beckoning me and I can feel my feet edging towards the door, towards the point of no return. Momentarily, I consider knocking but I know for a fact that doing so would give me enough time to talk myself out of it. So, with a shaky inhale and a small stretch, I walk in, pushing the shower curtain aside ever so slightly before climbing in with him "I thought you could use some company" I place a hand on his chest and the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile "Why hello there, y/n. Getting a bit lonely out there all alone hun?" he brushes my hair out of my face, holding my chin with his palms and leaning over to kiss me deeply, my hands running across his soap-coated body to familiarise myself with each crevice of muscle. 

"Do you trust me?" he whispers against my ear. I nod "of course I do" I give a questioning expression before he quickly turns me so my back is to him and pushes me to bend over, bracing myself with my hands against the wall, the warm water running down my back. The hairs across my skin raise as his knuckles trace the back of my thighs, placing a hand between them to push them apart slightly, his fingertips working my clit slowly but firmly. "Hmm are you gonna be a good girl and warm my cock while I wash my hair?" his palm comes down on the curve of my ass and I hiss slightly at the pain, the noise being cut off by a light moan when he matches the handprint with one on the other side. My legs begin to shake already "yes, sir" the words are out before i can stop them and they feel like velvet against my tongue. 

Heat blossoms across my back as he adjusts the shower head so that its over his head, the liquid soaking his hair and dripping onto my hips. He tightly grips my waist with one hand and I push my ass back against him needily. Eventually, after teasing my clit for minutes without a pause, he eases himself into me, the wetness from his teasing acting as the perfect lubricant. 

Shampoo bubbles up in his wet hair as his hips remain still, motionless. Its almost unbearable. Any slight movement I make to find some form of friction is rewarded with a sharp tug on my hair or sharp slap to the side of my ass. From time to time, he gives a warning less rough thrust before staying still again. "You're taking your time" I groan, stomping my feet like a child denied her candy. 

After what feels like decades, he finally finishes cleaning his hair and body and places both hands on my hips, quickly building up a pace of rough thrusts, one hands rubbing my clit as he thrusts, my back arching and moans spilling from both of our lips "Fuck- I'm gonna-" he starts, quickly pulling out to cum on the back of my thighs before kneeling behind me "Come on, open them up for me. Good girl" he praises as I spread my thighs wide enough for him to access my clit, rubbing it in slow circles before building a pace fast enough that I cum with a squeak within mere minutes. He stands, the both of is panting as we wash the smell of sex and longing off of our naked skin. 

After savouring the water for long enough, we get out and get dry "twice in less than 12 hours. How professional of us" I smile, poking his side as he and I get dressed into acceptable work attire. He does his version of a smile in my direction and kisses me before putting on a tie "hmmm the team would never let us hear the end of it if they knew so lets just keep it under wraps for now, huh?" he taps my nose playfully "Come on. You might wanna wear a jacket with that. You can see the marks" he says as he helps me into the blazer I brought "Well cmon, y/n. We'll have to miss breakfast but we'll be in time for the Jeep. I think we're talking to a victim's family today so just follow my lead"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any criticisms and suggestions down below :)


End file.
